1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser-type handpiece to be used for medical treatment, in particular, dental treatment.
2. Prior Art
These days, various attempts have been made to use lasers in the field of medical treatment and some of them are coming into practical use. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-163253 shows an example of a laser applied mainly to a dental handpiece. In this example, a reflector is turned by operating a control knob provided outside the handpiece body so that the laser beam from a laser source is refracted at a desired angle.
In the case of this handpiece, however, a knob protrudes from the head section of the handpiece. When the head section is inserted into a narrow oral region (mouth), the knob is in the way of inserting the head section. In addition, since the knob is directly connected to the shaft of the reflector, the knob must be controlled in the mouth or after taking out the head section from the mouth. Therefore, the handpiece is not easy to use and it is very difficult to accurately aim the laser beam at a target portion.